Stomach ache
by BellaDonna Todd of Hyrule
Summary: Sam comes to the station feeling ill. He has a stomach ache. Penny, and Nurse Flood look after him. Major Sam/Penny fluff.


Fireman Sam- Stomach ache

it was a bright day in Ponty Pandy. The sun was glistening on the sea, and the people of the little seaside town were waking up to a brand new day. Charlie was setting out in his boat, ready to bring in the daily catch of fish, Mrs Price was opening up her shop for the day, and the firestation was already open and prepared for any emergency, should the need arise. Inside, Station Officer Steele was at his desk, filling through his mail; and firefighters Penny Morris, and Elvis Criddlington were drinking tea, and having a chat.

"You know, Sam is a bit late today, Penny. I wonder what's wrong?" Penny frowned for a moment, then, upon realising that Elvis had a point, she agreed with him. "Maybe, we should give him a call. Just to check." Just then, Sam came in, looking rather worse for wear. He was drawn, and seemed paler than usual. He sat down at the table with a small, albeit audible groan, and Elvis quickly got up and brewed the kettle for another cuppa. Penny noticed the change in Sam's behaviour. "What's up Sam? you seem a bit off-colour today." Sam tried to smile, but it came out as something of a grimace. "Oh, fine Penny. Just a bit of a stomach-ache is all." Elvis looked at Sam with concern. "Maybe, you should go to the sleeping quarters, Sam, and have a lie-down." For a moment, Penny thought her colleague was going to refuse, but instead, he agreed, and went to have a lie-down. 'That's not like him' she thought.

A few moments later, Station Officer Steele came into the kitchen for a cup of tea, when he noticed Sam's absence. When he questioned Penny and Elvis, they informed him that Sam was in the sleeping quarters, and that he wasn't feeling well. This news surprised, and slightly alarmed the station officer, as it was rare that Sam was ever ill. "Should we call Nurse Flood?" Penny pondered Steele's question, for a moment, before shaking her head. "No sir. I think we should wait and see how he feels." Elvis nodded in agreement, but then interjected his opinion that someone should check up on him. Even Station Officer Steele agreed to this. So Elvis went to the sleeping quarters, and knocked gently on the door. Upon recieving no response, he quietly entered.

On the bed nearest the bathroom, was Sam, curled up under a blanket, with his arms folded protectively over his stomach, and, upon closer examination, Elvis could see a thin blanket of sweat covering Sam's face, which was a clear sign that he was in a considerable amount of pain. That made Elvis worry. He hated seeing his friend in pain. He stood there for a few moments, pondering on what he should do, when he heard a groan coming from the bed. Elvis looked down to see Sam slowly waking up. "UNNGGG. E-Elvis?" Sam opened a bleary eye, and looked at his friend. "Hey, Sam. How you feeling?" What little colour was in Sam's face, quickly replaced it's self with a greenish tinge. He got up and dashed to the bathroom. The door swung shut behind him, and the sound of retching could be heard. When Sam's head reappeared, he was paler than before, and was looking exhausted. Elvis hurried to his friend's side and let him lean on him. Sam turned to Elvis, with a glazed look in his eyes. "To answer your question as to how I am feeling, I feel ill. My stomach really hurts, and I don't know why. I just feel ill." Sam's eyes began to tear up, and Elvis held him close and started to gently rock him back and forth. "Hush now Sam. It'll be okay. It's alright." Poor Elvis kept it up, until Sam calmed down. "I-NNGGG- I think you'd better tell someone to fetch Nurse Flood. I-" Silence. Sam's body became limp. He had passed out. Elvis lifted Sam up and carried him to his bed, then placed a warm blanket around him. That was when he noticed that Sam's temperature had risen, like a fever. He hurried out to find Station Officer Steele, and tell him what had happened.

"Sir!" Elvis came running in through the kitchen door, to find Penny and the man in question having lunch. They both noticed how rushed Elvis looked, and that he seemed genuinely scared. "Criddlington? What is wrong?" "It-it's Sam Sir! He is really ill. When he woke up, he ended up being sick in the toilet, and he started to cry. Before I left him, I calmed him down, but he passed out. And He actually ASKED for us to fetch Nurse Flood, Sir." Penny and Station Officer Steele looked at each other with worry, then Steele went into his office to phone Nurse Flood, while Penny and Elvis headed for the sleeping-quarters.

When they got there, all they could see was beds, and Sam, in the bed nearest the bathroom, huddled in the blankets, whimpering in his sleep. Penny couldn't resist the urge to sit by him, and stroke his hair, in an attempt to calm him down. Elvis could only stand and watch, as his best friend began to stir slightly. Meanwhile, Station Officer Steele was waiting outside for Nurse Flood to arrive and tell the crew what was wrong with Sam. Sure enough, she rolled up in her ambulance. "I came over as quick as I could, Station Officer Steele. Where is he?" Station Officer Steele led her to the sleeping quarters, where Penny and Elvis were keeping an eye on Sam. But they didn't have long.

The alarm bell rang, which woke Sam up. "UNNGGHH My head. Whuzzgoinon?" Station Officer Steele looked at Nurse Flood, then went to see who needed the fire service. Nurse Flood came up to Sam, and sat down next to him. "How do you feel Sam?" Sam looked at her through a bleary eye. "My stomach hurts, my head hurts, I feel tired, and I feel like I am going to be sick." As if on cue, Nurse Flood threw back Sam's blankets, and led him to the bathroom. While she took care of Sam, Station Officer Steele came back with the note bearing the emergency. "Norman Price is stuck with his head in railings at PontyPandy Park again. You'd better get going." Elvis and Penny looked at each other. They didn't want to leave Sam in his current condition, but they knew that Nurse Flood would take care of him. They didn't see Sam come back in, being supported by Nurse Flood. "You two had better take care of this one, it doesn't look like I am going anywhere for a while." The two fire-fighters left for Venus, while Nurse Flood laid Sam back onto bed. "Well it looks like you have the stomach Flu, Sam, so I am going to take you home, and you won't be back here for a few days." Sam groaned, and placed his hand over his stomach. He knew that there was no point in arguing. He was in no shape to help anybody. Nurse Flood helped him slowly to his feet, and told Sation Officer Steele that he was in no shape to be in the station, so she was going to take him home. She half-carried, half-supported Sam to the ambulance, then laid him down in the back, and strapped him in, before sitting up front, and driving off to Sam's house.

When they arrived, Nurse Flood helped Sam out of the car. She wrapped one arm under him, while placing Sam's arm across her shoulders. She led him up the stairs, and helped him change into his pyjamas, before tucking him into bed, with a damp cloth on his forehead. "That will help to bring down the fever. You are to stay in bed for the next few days. As you have been sick a few times, I am hooking you up to a drip, to get some fluids into you. The last thing you'll want is to be dehydrated." Sam gave a weak smile, and began to drift off as Helen placed a drip into Sam's hand. Soon, the steady rise and fall of his chest told her that the sedative she had placed into the drip had taken effect. Fireman Sam was fast asleep.

When Helen returned to the station, Station Officer Steele was making some tea, while Elvis was making dinner, and Penny was staring out the window, in the direction of Sam's house. Helen came through, and they all turned to her, expecting news of their comrade. "Well, I don't think Sam will be back in for a few days. He has got a severe case of stomach flu, and I have had to put him on a drip, so that he doesn't become dehydrated." Station Officer Steele nodded, while Elvis and Penny returned to their tasks.

Meanwhile, back at Sam's house, the sedative was wearing off, and Sam was coming round. "Ohhh My head." His left hand went to his stomach. "OOOOH My stomach." He heaved but nothing came up. "Ooh My tummy. Why the hell does it hurt?" Then Sam noticed the drip in his hand. He frowned in confusion, "W-when did I get this drip?" He began to feel drowsy again, so he closed his eyes, and felt himself drift off again. He slipped into a deep, and dreamless sleep.

Sam opened his eyes, to see Penny at his side. "Hey Sam. How do you feel?" Sam gave a small yawn. "Stomach still hurts. Head really hurts. Feel like I am going to be sick still-NNNGGGG" Sam leaned over the side of his bed, and heaved, until whatever was left in his stomach came back out, while Penny rubbed his back. "It's okay, Sam." Sam raised his head, looking weary, and exhausted. "OHHH Penny, why do I feel ill?" Penny gazed at Sam through sad eyes. "Don't you remember, Helen said you had a severe case of stomach flu, and that you were on a drip to combat dehydration. That is why you feel ill, Sam. And probably why you have a stomach ache." Sam sank back onto his pillow, with a groan. "How long do I need to be ill for?" Penny blinked, and then her eyes widened. Here was Sam, the bravest man in Ponty Pandy, and a stomach flu had transformed him into a child. He was whimpering with the pain in his head and stomach, and was coated with a thin sweat from his fever. He was slowly becoming delirious. "Oh Sam. What am I going to do with you? Do you think you can manage any food?" Sam paled a little bit, then whispered no. Penny sighed, then began to rub Sam's forehead, and, upon feeling the sweat on his forehead, she stood up and left, then returned with a bowl, and a flannel. She placed the bowl on his bedside table, then soaked the flannel, before wringing it, and placing it on Sam's forehead, in an attempt to bring down his fever. Sam sighed with relief at the cool cloth on his feverish head. Penny smiled, then set to work cleaning up the mess. Once she had finished, she noticed that Sam was fast asleep, so she took the bowl and went downstairs.

After making sure that Sam was going to be OK for a while, Penny left for the harbour. The smell of the sea always helped her to calm down. She was so worried about Sam that she didn't watch where she was going and nearly bumped into Bromwyn, Sam's sister in-law. "Oh sorry, Bromwyn. I didn't see you there." Bromwyn told Penny that there was no need to apologise, then noticed the worried look on her face. "Why don't you come inside, Penny? I'll make some tea." She led Penny into the Cafe, and put the kettle on. Once she had made two cups of tea, she came over to Penny's table, and sat down. "Now, why don't you tell me what's wrong." Penny took a sip of her tea and sighed. "It's Sam, Bromwyn." Bromwyn's eyes widened slightly, at the thought of something being wrong with the man who her husband, Charlie, had always admired ever since they were kids. "What's wrong with him? Is he alright?" Penny shrugged. "I don't know Bromwyn. He came into work this morning looking dreadful, so we told him to have some sleep in the resting bay. Then he actually asked for Nurse Flood, who told us that he had stomach flu. But when I was with him earlier, it was ripping my heart out to see him like that. He was so helpless. He is ill. Really ill. And I don;t know what to do." Tears began building up in Penny's eyes at the thought of the one man who she loved being ill. Bromwyn reached over and patted her hand gently. "Don't worry Penny. I'm sure Sam will be fine. But I suppose I should tell Charlie that his brother is ill." At this point, Charlie walked through the door to the cafe. "Hello love. Hey Penny. What's wrong?" Bromwyn walked up to Charlie, and brought him over to her table. "Honey, Sam is ill. It's the stomach flu." Charlie let the key to his boat fall on the table with a clatter. His brother, Sam? Ill? "Will he be OK? Where is he now?" Penny looked up from her mug. "He's at home, Charlie. He was asleep when I left him, but he has a drip in his arm, to stop him being dehydrated. He wouldn't eat anything, though." Bromwyn began putting a pan onto the stove, and chopping up vegetables. "Bromwyn? What are you doing?" Bromwyn pulled out a book from her shelf. "I'm making Sam some soup, which will help him to get better. Remember? This was your mother's cook-book. She gave it to you, and I have been desperate to try out some of her recipes. And from what you told me of her miracle soup, it will help cure just about anything." Charlie's face lit up. "You are a genius, my love."

Once the soup was made, Bromwyn poured it into a flask, and put it in her bag. "Come on then Penny. Let's go and see Sam." Charlie decided to stay and look after Sarah and James, who were upstairs playing.

Penny led the way into Sam's room, just as Sam was waking up again. "Hello, Sam. You've got a visitor." Sam looked confused, but still completely exhausted. Bromwyn peeped in. "Hello Sam. I hear you're not well." Sam groaned. "Just a -NNGG- stomach ache, Bromwyn, that's all." Bromwyn smiled slightly. "I have something for you, Sam. Charlie once told me that your mum used to make you vegetable soup if you or Charlie got ill. Charlie has the recipe book, so I made you some. Do you think you can manage any?" Sam placed his left hand on his stomach, and realised that, although he felt ill, he was rather hungry. So he gave a small nod. Penny came and helped him to sit up gently, then Bromwyn poured some of the soup into a bowl, and gave it to Sam. He took a spoonful, then sighed in contentment. "This tasted just like Mother made it. Thanks Bromwyn. Thanks Penny." Then Sam continued to eat. Once his bowl was empty, he felt sleepy again, and Penny helped him to lie down. Bromwyn took her flask downstairs, and left it in the kitchen. "There's plenty of soup left in there Penny. So if he needs it, there's some there." Penny thanked Bromwyn, then watched as Sam's sister left to get back to the cafe. Penny smiled, then went up to check on Sam. She peeked inside his room, to see that the hero-next-door was fast asleep, so she went to tuck him in, being careful not to disturb his drip. Just then, the doorbell rang. Penny looked back at Sam, and felt his forehead. He still had a fever, but at least he had eaten something. She went downstairs to answer the door. "Hello, Helen. Came to check on Sam?" Helen smiled and nodded. "Yes, how is he?" Penny told her of his delirium earlier, then about how he had slept for most of the afternoon, waking up only to eat the soup that Bromwyn had made for him. Helen nodded approvingly at the fact that the two women had been able to get Sam to eat something, and that he had slept for a great deal of the day. She went upstairs to see Sam fast asleep, and checked his temperature. "Hmmm. Still a bit on the high side of feverish, but it has lowered some since this morning. You must be taking good care of him, Penny." Penny blushed slightly, but replied that all that she did was made him comfortable, and made sure to re-apply a cold flannel. Helen grinned, then asked if he had threw up at all. He had, but only once while she was there. Helen gave a nod, then gently re-applied the drip, to keep him hydrated. "Just until he stops throwing up, and then we can take it out." She assured Penny. "But the best thing he needs right now is sleep. So we'd best go donwstairs, and let him sleep." Both girls crept out of the room, as Sam slept on.

After Helen left, Penny sat infront of the fireplace, and thought about everything that had happened that day. Sam falling ill, and her becoming like a mother hen. She began to doze off, as the comfort that Sam was getting better sank in. She soon heard moans coming from upstairs, and realised that Sam was either waking up, or having a nightmare. She looked at the clock. "9 o'clock." She said to herself, as she glanced at the clock on the fireplace. She headed upstairs to Sam's room, and saw him thrashing about. He was in the mother of all nightmares. Penny acted quickly, and rushed over to him. She held him down gently, and trying to talk to him to get him to wake up. "Hush now Sam. It's alright. I'm here. Calm down now. Everything's going to be alright." Soon, Sam woke up, and Penny gasped as he hugged her suddenly. She felt something wet on her shirt. _Tears_. Sam was crying. "Hush now Sam. I am here. It's alright." Penny began rocking him back and forth until he fell asleep. She laid him down and tucked him in. Penny turned to go, when Sam grabbed hold of her hand. "Stay with me, Penny. I-I'm scared." This caused Penny to feel like her heart had been ripped out. Sam, the man she loved, was here, scared, like a child, from a nightmare, and crying from fever. Tears threatened to spill from her eyes, but she held them back. "Sure, Sam. I'll stay right here with you." He moved up, to make room for her, then Penny laid down next to him, and started running her fingers through his hair. Sam smiled a little in his sleep, then snuggled up to Penny, who frowned slightly at the amount of heat coming out of him, but she smiled at the man sleeping next to her. She was about to drift off herself, when she heard him murmur something along the lines of "I love you, Penny." Penny was surprised, but thought it was maybe down to the fever, so she saddened a little bit, to think that he didn't mean it. But that didn't stop her from whispering "I love you too Sam." And she kissed him on the forehead, then drifted off to sleep. That was how Helen Flood found them the next day. Together, as Sam was snuggled into Penny, sleeping peacefully.

She began to change the drip in the bag, when Penny woke up. "*Yawn* Oh morning Helen. Sam had a bit of a nightmare last night. I think it was from the fever, but he didn't want me to leave him. He said he was scared." This bit of news made Helen raise her eyebrows. Sam saying he was scared was a rare occurance indeed. Penny gently eased herself out from under Sam's head, then went to freshen up. Once she had returned, Helen told her to keep a close eye on Sam's temperature. "If he has already been delirious, and has been having fever induced nightmares, then his fever may reach a spike. Keep an eye on him." Penny went to wake Sam. "Sam, honey, come on. We need you to wake up now." Sam opened one eye, then groaned at the pain in his head, that the light brought. "NNNNGGGGG. Penny? Wuzzgoinon? Head 'urts, Penn. Feel-" He was cut off when he threw up onto the floor. Penny jumped back to avoid getting hit, then cleaned up. Helen smiled. "Morning, Sam. How do you feel?" Sam turned to Face Helen, wincing at the pain caused by the movement. "Ill. 'Ead'urts. Belly'urts. Tired." Helen felt Sam's forehead. "Penny, in my bag, there is a needle full of blue liquid. Get it for me please." Penny found the needle, and handed it to Helen. "What is it?" Helen ignored her, and gave it to Sam, who hissed in pain. "That was a fever-reducing agent. Really good to help bring down a fever." Sam's eyes began to close as he felt exhaustion take him. Once he was well and truly asleep, Penny tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead, before leaving the room, accompanied by Helen, who turned out the light, and closed the door. Penny turned to her. "How long do you think it would take for him to recover?" Helen looked at her in the eye. "You seem to be taking care of him really well. So I should think about three days, maybe five at most. But in his current state, I won't allow him back in the station for at least a week. I'll be back later to check on him. Make sure he eats something." Penny nodded as Helen left for her home. Once the door was closed, Penny headed upstairs to check on her sleeping comrade. She quietly opened the door and peeked her head round. Tucked up in bed was Sam. Sleeping softly, and looking completely exhausted, even in sleep. She grinned, then went to his guest room and settled to sleep.

The next morning, Penny woke and went to check on Sam. He was still asleep, but looking somewhat better than he had been the previous two days, and his fever had gone down. It looked like Sam was recovering. Penny smiled, and left to freshen up. She remembered the soup in the kitchen. She went to check if it was still warm. It was. "That flask must be good." She said to herself. Then she poured out a bowl for Sam, in the hopes that he would be hungry when he woke. Soon, he woke up.

"Morning, Penny." Sam murmured. Penny smiled gently. "Morning Sam. How do you feel?" Sam looked at Penny tiredly, but smiled. "Tired, but my stomach doesn't hurt any more." Penny looked at Sam through kindly eyes. "That's good news then. Would you like something to eat, Sam?" His hand drifted towards his stomach, and nodded slightly. "Please." Penny grinned and left, leaving Sam to his thoughts. '_Has Penny been tending to me all this time? She never left my side when I needed her. She-She- She really does care for me._' Penny came back upstairs with a tray, and a steaming bowl of Bromwyn's soup, with a glass of water. "Here you go, Sam. It's a bit warm, so I'd blow on it, if I were you. I want to see you eat all of it, OK. The sooner you can eat again, the sooner the drip comes out." Sam's eyes caught a glimpse of the drip that was stopping him from becoming dehydrated, and smiled. "You have a point Penny. Guess I should do as Nurse Penn says." He chuckled, as he began to eat the soup. It made Penny happy to see him lucid for a change, and watched as he ate. He finished his soup, and slowly sipped his water. Penny gathered up the bowl, and flannel from his bedside, and took them downstairs, and saw Helen at the door. "Hello, Penny. How is he?" Penny smiled. "He's doing great Helen. He's just eating at the moment, and he hasn't thrown up since you gave him that fever-reducing agent. He seems to be recovering well. No nightmares last night. He was pretty quiet." Helen returned Penny's smile, and they both went upstairs to see Sam just finishing off his water. He noticed Helen and yawned, before greeting her. "*YAWN* Oh Hi Helen." Helen chuckled. "Tired are we Sam?" Sam nodded a little sleepily, then Helen smiled at Sam trying to stay awake. "If you want to sleep, Sam, go ahead. You've been very ill. I expect you'll be tired for a day or two. But seeing as you're able to keep down food, I'll take out that drip for you." She sprayed on an adhesive dissolver, to take off the sticker she'd placed over the IV port, and gently eased it out. Sam let out a small wince, as the drip came out, then Helen placed a cotton bud over the spot where the port had been, and taped it down. Sam smiled a little, as he felt his eyes slipping shut. Penny came over and gently laid him down, before tucking him in, and leaving the room quietly, with the tray of Sam's soup, and empty glass. She and Helen went into the kitchen, and Penny put the kettle on. "Want a cuppa Helen?" Helen nodded. "Yes please Penny. it's good that Sam's recovering." Penny nodded, and both women sat down at the table. Helen was pleased with Sam's recovery, and said that if he continued at this rate, he could be back at work by the next week. Penny sighed with relief. "That's great news, Helen. It will be good for Sam to be back at work." Helen stood up. "Well, I should get home. Mike has came down with a cold." Penny chuckled. "well he should do what Nurse Flood says. See you soon, Helen. And thanks for looking after Sam." This time, Helen chuckled. "No need to thank me, Penny. It's what I do." And with that she left.

The next few days were pretty much the same. Sam would wake up, eat something, have a talk with Penny, and then he would sleep a bit more. Elvis came to see Sam, and asked how he was feeling. "Fine thanks Elvis. Bored though. Can't wait to get back to work." Elvis chuckled. "You don't want to be over doing it Sam. Just come back when you feel well enough. Thing have actually been pretty quiet while you were ill. I guess the people of Ponty Pandy have been making sure to stay out of trouble. Even Norman has been good over the last week." Sam raised his eyebrows. Norman was known to be in constant trouble. Sam had lost count of the times that he had had to rescue Norman from up a tree, or whatever he had gotten himself into. "Oh, well. Better be off. I'll see you soon Sam. Get well soon mate." Elvis patted Sam's arm, and left, leaving Sam in his bed, sitting up. Penny came in, and saw Sam looking a bit down. She frowned, and came to sit beside him. "What's wrong Sam?" Sam looked at her through sad eyes. "I feel so helpless, Penn. Being sick has made me weak. I-I don't know how I can go back." Penny smiled, and looked at Sam through her kind, brown eyes. "Oh, Sam. You aren't weak. Just because you were ill, doesn't mean you are not cut out for the job. And I will stand by your side, no matter what. I promise." She wrapped her arms around him, and held him close. Soon, Sam's deep breathing told her that he had fallen asleep, so she laid him down, and tucked him in.

Helen came round the next day to give Sam the all-clear. Penny let her in, and showed her to the sitting room, where Sam was sitting in his armchair. "Morning Helen." Helen smiled in greeting. "Well you certainly look well again Sam. Let's see if we can give you the all-clear, shall we?" Sam let her take his temperature, and hear his breathing. "All normal, Sam. How's the stomach? Been eating enough?" Sam nodded. Helen smiled. "Well, I think you are clear to go back to work. I would go back tomorrow, just to be sure. " Penny smiled, and Sam let out a sigh of relief. He was well again. At long last.

The next morning saw Sam walking back to the station. As he passed the harbour, he returned Bronwyn's flask, with his gratitude for the soup. She replied that it was good to see him well, and she was happy to help. Sam left the shop, and went off to the station. Where he was met with many greetings of "Welcome Back Sam!" and "How're you feeling Sam?" Sam smiled, and said he was much better, then saw Penny by the training room, and he went to join her. "Hey, Penn. Y'know, I never did thank you for looking after me while I was ill. I had no idea that I meant that much. Thank you." Penny smiled at him, then turned to look at the sea view from the training room window. Sam gently placed his hand under her chin, and turned her head to look at him. Her fingers laced between his, and they felt their lips touch. Penny sank into the kiss. Only to be broken apart by the loud alarm bell, and a call of "Norman's got his head stuck in the railings." They both sighed, shrugged, and headed off for Jupiter.

"_Just another day at the Station.I" _ Sam thought.


End file.
